Wings of a Quite Sin
by Lost Alchemist
Summary: I can't tell you what is going on, but a girl that Fate lead to her death with events that where never was to happen, but one thing lead to other.


**Ello readers, yes Wings of Sin comes back, but this time I have someone going over my storys. I owe a lot to Driven-To-Insanity for helping out a lot!! Thanks Driven.  
Last year I started two storys both ended way before the story was even typed, so now with this new name a someone helping me fix the storyline, Grace will live till that one day.**

Chapter 1:

Human Darkness could have over taken your sight once you entered the room, the air was stale and unreal when you breathed it in; the softest of sounds could be echoed into the most deafening of noises. In other words, the atmosphere was incredibly surreal to the human senses.  
Though thick curtains prevented any sunlight from entering the room, the current occupants of the room were able to see each other quite clearly. One slumped solemnly in his armchair, allowing his fingers to twitch time to time so not to forget about them. The other stood across from him in respect, though staring at the ground blankly with his violet eyes and not daring to make eye contact with the man.  
When it almost seemed like an eternity for the standing figure, the other's voice broke the silence.  
"What is it you want, my child?" he asked blankly, his eyes widening slightly as if he had woken up from a long slumber.  
The man's voice had a booming and yet dry and soft effect to it, it left most people startled, but otherwise; it was considered to be quite human.  
The figure opposite him took sighed silently before he finally started speaking himself.  
"Father..." he said with utter respect, "Mind me saying this... but confining the girl in this house would make her pretty useless since there is really nothing she can do indoors." Placing his hands on his hips, he huffed softly to relax himself; some long strands of his green hair getting in the way of his sight.  
"So... can you let her go out?" he said awkwardly, blinking a couple of times at the man known as 'Father'.  
Hearing this, the man's lips stretched into a creepy smirk; chuckling softly in his throat.  
"I can allow that..." he merely replied, immediately seeing the change of expression on the creature's face, "If she desires so to tag along with you that is..." About to speak, the doors slammed opened; light from the hallway shining into the once bleak dark room. A young boy was panting harshly at the doors, pulling his hands off the doors he had violently pushed open; dashing towards the two.  
"FATHER!" cried the boy, the volume of his voice causing the other's green hair to comically blow along with the boy's breath; he was apparently still startled from the sudden interruption, and nevertheless, incredibly ticked off, "SHE'S GONE!!!" "Gone?!" snapped the man.  
"FEAR IS GONE! SHE ESCAPED!" cried the boy.  
There was a change in the atmosphere as the air suddenly became chilly.  
The young boy let out a frightened squeak as he was grabbed by the collar of his u-shaped black shirt; the man staring at him eye to eye.  
"If we lose her... I will make you regret it..." he muttered, his hot breath blowing at the boy's pale face.  
Flinging him a few feet away from him, the other simply stared at the scene slight surprise; his arms folded casually. It was actually quite rare to see the man actually show so much signs of movement within a few seconds, as the green haired boy had always seen him in a more calm and demeanor form.  
"Envy..." "Yes Father?" he answered immediately.  
"Bring her back at all costs." he said firmly, before slumping back into his seat.

* * *

A fate like this.  
Blood red wings that fluttered in the wind, long gleaming hair that flowed in the wind; skin as soft and fair as sakura petals.  
Do I truly deserve it?  
She dashed away from the crowded streets and into the most deserted of areas in the small city, her silver pupil-less eyes trembling with fear.  
It is so cold.  
She hugged herself as she ran far away as possible from curious eyes. Her clothes not giving her the least bit of warmth.  
Why can't I just disappear... forever?  
Finally finding an empty alleyway, she fell to her knees; her soft hair surrounding her like a blanket. Her hands moved to the sides of her head as she lied on her back, her eyes clenching to hold back tears of pain.  
I don't want to see... or hear anymore.

* * *

"She will be alright then?"  
"Yes mam, I can assure you that she will good as new by the end of this week."  
"Thank you doctor." she said simply but firmly.  
"I have to go for another appointment, the nurse will come to check on her in a few hours... unless, you would like to stay with her for awhile?" The blonde woman's expression remained still, her arms crossed over her chest. Thinking to herself, she then nodded; blinking her reddish brown eyes calmly.  
Shifting about uncomfortably, the man then opened the door; gesturing politely to the woman to enter.  
"Should you need anything, just press the button beside the patient's bed."  
"Thank you doctor." she repeated before the door was closed behind her.  
The room was silent, all noises from the outside blocked out; the woman could have sworn she heard a rat squeak not too far away as she made her way to the seat beside the patient's bed.  
"Oh..." She stopped, seeing that the girl was coming to.  
Letting out a few pained groans and moans, the girl then looked up; blinking blankly at the woman as she rubbed her bare lower arm.  
"Are you alright Miss?" she asked as she broke into a soft smile, "I was quite worried when I saw your state..." The girl replied with a quiet squeak, causing the blonde woman to chuckle.  
"My colonel and I found you in the alleyway, and we were almost certain that we might have lost you when your breathing and pulse was barely noticeable..." she stopped, "My apologies, I am Riza Hawkeye." It took a long time for the girl to reply, as she attempted to clear her throat. But finally she managed to say something as she lifted her other hand to shake Riza's hand.  
"I am... known as Grace..." she uttered in a dry and raspy voice.  
"It is nice to meet you Grace." said the woman, shaking the girl's hand as gently as possible, "I can see you need some water." The girl then nodded weakly.  
Walking over to the small desk by the window, Riza spoke again as she took one of the cups to rinse.  
"May I ask you something if I may?" she paused, shaking the cup of stray water droplets, "Why do you have wings?" "..." Pouring a bottle of fresh mineral water into the cup, Riza shifted her eyes arbitrarily to see Grace; who was staring at her with wide and surprised eyes.  
"It is obvious that you are not an ordinary being... Your pupils are blank, your human anatomy is rather stretched and unnaturally long... and of course the wings." Handing the cup over to Grace, she sat down, staring firmly at the girl now; no evidence of her ever smiling.  
"So may I ask... what are you Grace?" The girl quivered as she sipped from the cup, there was a painful 'urk' sound from her throat as she forced the liquid down her dry insides. She closed her eyes momentarily to think to herself as Riza simply waited patiently for her.  
Finally, she placed her cup down; turning to Riza with a meek expression on her petite face.  
"I am... human." 


End file.
